A user device may connect to a streaming application server to interact with a network service, such as a multiple user online game, a single player streaming game, a remote device controller, or any other application using interactive audio and video data. The streaming application server may generate content based on a user input. The user may provide an input to a client device, which may then be forwarded to the streaming application server across a data network. For example, a user streaming a game may press a button on a client input device to make an avatar in the game jump. The client device may forward the user input to a gaming application executing on a streaming application server.
The streaming application server may then send video content and audio content back across the data network for presentation to the user. The client device may present the video content and the audio content to the user. In the above example, the client device may present audio content and video content of the avatar jumping. The interactive nature of the video content and the audio content may not allow for much delay between the process of receiving the video content and the audio content and the presentation of the video content and the audio content to the user.